RWBY Shackled Wings
by Deadmanwalkin999
Summary: An old friend of Blake's comes to Beacon and joins Team RWBY to help them. Along the way he ends up putting Cardin in his place and may even get a girl you just have to read to find out. (The Prologe is being rewrote and will be reuploaded when done)


This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me. I probably won't be able to update on a set pattern, so enjoy.

"Talking to people"

'_Thinking to oneself'_

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY if I did the episodes would be longer all rights go to Monty Oum (May he rest in peace) and Rooster Teeth Productions.

'_What the hell should I do now? I've been trying to hide from people for years now, so what to I do. Shit! I wish I was human, then it would be easier for me, but I finally found a trench coat style jacket to hide my wings. Yes that is right, I'm a eagle faunus, which sucks because even other faunus discriminate against me for being what I am, cause according to them birds are cowardly and weak, hell, my own parents tried to sell me as a slave so, I ran away. After watching a girl kill a giant Nevermore in some forest (Emerald forest). I guess I'll try and get into Beacon this year, I am a pretty good fighter and I do have my own weapon, that's right I should probably introduce myself name's Crimson Mark I'm 17 years old I have a pair of black eagle wings off my shoulder blades and my weapons are dual swords which sit on an angle across my back, one handle above my right shoulder the other under my left arm.'_

A few hours later in Professor Ozpin's Office

"Sir I would like to join Beacon." I told Professor Ozpin.

"Really now, and why do you want to do that?" He said.

"I want to be a Huntsman and I need a place to stay Sir."

"And why do you need a place to stay?"

"My parents kicked me out."

"As long as you don't mind taking a test separate from the other students, I don't see why not."

"Thank you sir, I'll try not to disappoint."

"Good, in that case we can get started right away with the exam, follow me. You do have a weapon with you correct?"

"Yes sir, but why would I need a weapon? Isn't this going to be a paper test?"

"No, it's not. Crimson, for you to join this academy you must prove that you're a strong fighter in your own right."

"Ok, so it's going to be like a sparing match?"

"Something like that."

"What do you mean 'Something like that', Professor?"

"Follow me and you'll see Crimson."

We keep walking for a little while through the halls until we come outside.

"Um, Professor, where are we heading."

"Well, Crimson, we're going into the clearing right over there," points towards the wood line.

"Oh, ok then"

A few minutes later we arrive in the clearing.

"So, Professor, where is my sparing partner then?"

"There's not one Crimson."

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"This test is not a sparing match."

"Then what is it, Professor?"

"It's a survival test."

"What?!"

"You will be tasked with protecting me while I drink my coffee."

"Protect you from what exactly, Professor?"

"Why Grimm of course."

"I thought Grimm didn't get this close to Beacon."

"Normally, yes, however this clearing is special to Peter Port, Professor Port to you, as he uses this clearing to catch fledgling Grimm who aren't afraid of anything due to a lack of age.

As I wonder about the professor's sanity I hear a low growl. My hands instinctually gravitate to my blades but I stop my left before it can go any further down.

Ozpin looks up from his mug for a split second with a smirk.

_Dang it! He noticed! But I have to focus_, so as I readjust my grip on my right sword, which has a red handle and a black blade, from one to two handed as I decapitate a young Beowolf as it tries to rush me, and another meets its end as I lunge forward to puncture its neck. Then I do a spin slash and cut another in half. "How long does this have to go on, Professor?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Oh just until I finish my coffee Crimson"

I look forward just in time to block a Beowolf that was fixing to bite my head but instead it caught my blade in its mouth. _CRAP! _I try to free my blade but the grimm held fast. _Damn there goes me being easy on them. _I reach under my coat with my left hand and grab the handle to my other sword, which has a black handle and a red blade, and draw it out then I proceed to slash the midsection of the Beowolf that's holding my sword in its mouth, killing it. I let the body fall as I take a step back holding my left sword in a reverse grip and my right sword normally

"So you fight with two swords, Crimson?" Professor Ozpin asked.

"Yes professor it's my preferred fighting style." I replay looking over my shoulder

"Do you normally hold your sword like that?" Ozpin asked with a gesture towards the sword in my left hand.

"Yes sir" I said as another Beowolf comes out the forest to attack me which I block its attack with my right sword and cut it in half at the hips with my left "And that's why Professor."

After taking out about a half a dozen more Beowolves

_There that should be the last of them_ I thought as I pulled my right sword out of a Beowolf's head and looked around until I saw a Beowolf fixing to lunge from a tree towards Professor Ozpin's back. _Damn it! There's no way I can get there with my swords before it gets him. Crap I wanted to keep this a secret but oh well._ I sheath both of my swords and morph the whole set into my sniper rifle, which has a red stock and a black fore-grip and open sites, _crap it's to close for a regular shot I didn't want to reveal this but I have no choice_. I reach into my jacket and grab one of the few lose bullets in its inner pocket and put it in the chamber of my sniper. Then I take aim and fire just as the Beowolf jumps from the tree. When the bullet meet the Beowolf, about half way between Professor Ozpin and the tree it started from, the Beowolf imploded.

"Well, well, well, that's the first time I've seen that happened to a grimm just form being shot, so what type of round was that Crimson?"

"I would rather not say, Professor."

"It wouldn't happen to be a Void dust round, would it?"

_How the hell did he guess it? I have to be more careful around him_ "Maybe, maybe not, ain't that the hardest type of dust to find or make?"

"Yes it is, Crimson, which makes me wonder how you have enough to make a round for that sniper rifle of yours and from what from what I guess you have more than one in that jacket of yours?"

"If I tell you that Professor, then wouldn't you have to convince me to reveal that knowledge to the government?"

"Yes, that would be my legal obligation but I know that void dust is a very powerful substance and very few can control. So, if that's what you were using then you must be a lot stronger than I first thought, Crimson. So, what is it?"

"Ok. I'll tell, Professor. Just please keep it under wraps and don't tell."

"You've got my word, Crimson."

The next day, after taking the exam.

I wake up in the tree that I used for a bed the previous night and head for the Beacon's courtyard. When I get there I notice a woman dressed in a white shirt and a black business skirt with a purple cape around her neck and a riding crop in her right hand walking towards me. _Oh crap ain't been here but a day and I'm already in trouble with someone. _

"Are you Crimson Mark?" the unidentified woman asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm not in trouble am I?" I said her.

"Not yet Crimson but Ozpin wants to see you in his office and I'm to take you there. By the way my name's Professor Glynda Goodwitch"

After Glynda showed me to professor Ozpin's office

"You called for me, Sir?" I asked.

"Yes I did, Crimson, sit down. After talking with Glynda here (Glynda hmphs) we've that you passed the exam. So, from now on you will be a part of Team RWBY because I do believe that they would have the most use of your particular semblance as unique as it is. Any questions?"

"Yea. Who are Team RWBY and what are they like?"

"Here's a map of Beacon" Ozpin said as he handed me said map, "I've already marked where your dorm is and as for your questions I'll let you figure that out yourself. Good luck Crimson."

A/N: R&amp;R Next chapter Crimson meets Team RWBY. This is just the start may pair Crimson up with one of the girls not sure yet. I'm open to suggestions on who you want him with so just either check out my poll or PM me what you think.


End file.
